


Obviously

by melancholie



Category: Havenfall is for Lovers, Lovestruck - Fandom
Genre: BDSM, F/F, Smut, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 14:32:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13366728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melancholie/pseuds/melancholie
Summary: Let’s be real Vanessa carries a whip, so...





	Obviously

Mac had stationed herself next to my head and I turned it around to look over at her. She smiled when she saw me and brushed a finger across my cheek and down the side of my neck. “Doing okay?”

“Absolutely.” 

“Tell us if that changes.”

“I will. Safeword’s moonlight.”

She groaned. “I’m going to kill you two for choosing that.” 

Vanessa’s laugh came over from where she stood at the side of the bed, coiling the tail of her whip around her hand. “You didn’t refuse it though. And it’s easy to remember.” 

Mac rolled her eyes before nuzzling her face down against my neck and pressing a kiss underneath my ear. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” 

She straightened up, calling out over my head, “Alright, Helsing. You’re up.” 

On my stomach with my head turned towards Mac, I couldn’t see Vanessa but I could hear her approach, heels clicking on the wood floor. “Keep still,” she said, “It’ll hurt more if you move. I’ll make sure of it.” 

The first crack of the whip made my eyes slam shut in anticipation, but there was no feeling to accompany it, save for a swirl of cool air rushing past my legs. Just a warning, then. Still, just the sound of it sent a shiver up my spine. It was the second crack that brought the pain, sharp and sudden; then it was gone, but the sensation made my mind go blank. 

“Remember to count them.” Vanessa’s voice brought clarity back to me and I opened my eyes again, focusing in on the way my fingers were clenched onto the sheets, fabric twisted between my fingers.

“One.” The word barely fumbled past my lips, but she accepted it and another hit landed shortly after. “Two.” 

My gaze traveled up to meet Mac’s and I was surprise to see gold eyes staring back at me. She hadn’t shifted and it wasn’t a flash like I’d see before, just a glow that burned brighter and brighter with each slash of the whip. It held me like an anchor, tied in to the bond pulling in my chest.

“Three.” Crack. “Four.” Crack. “Five.” Crack.

The first of them were to my ass, a sharp streak of pain that left a dull throb in its absence. Then Vanessa paused and laid a hand across the marks, her fingers cool against the burning skin. “Ready to play a little harder?”

“Yes.” The word rushed passed my lips before I’d fully thought it and they both laughed, the contrasting sounds mingling into one another. 

“Good.” Vanessa accented her approval with a sharp snap of her wrist that sent the whip flying against the small of my back. Whether she’d hit harder than before or it was simply the change in location, I couldn’t tell, but it was the first time the pain was too much to keep still from. The muscles in my stomach tightened, my toes pressed against the bed and a sharp sound slipped out of my mouth. 

Mac’s hand came to rest on my upper back, stilling me, warm and grounding. “Relax,” she told me. “Remember what she said.” 

I took a long, slow breath, focusing on letting go of every tense muscle. “Keep still. I got it.”

Another one of Vanessa’s fingers traced down the back of my leg. “And how many are we at?”

“Seven,” I told her, marveling at how I’d managed to keep my voice from shaking.

The whip cracked. “And now?”

Deep breath. “Eight.”

Crack. Crack. Crack.

“Stop.” Mac’s voice was a low growl and Vanessa paused immediately, other hand catching the tail of the whip and pulling it back. 

“Is something wrong?”

“No,” Mac said, rising to her knees next to me. “I just want her. Now.” She moved closer, face inches from mine, eyes a brighter gold than I’d ever seen before. “If you’re good with that?”

“God, yes.” 

Before I could say anything further, she had me flipped me over and pressed back against the bed. Somewhere in my mind I was aware of the pain along my backside from the pressure, but it was far overridden by the look in Mackenzie’s eyes. 

“So how exactly would you like me to fuck you, my dear?” She wasn’t waiting for my answer and before I could even try she had shifted, wolf ears on top of her head flicking towards me. “Like this?” The teasing smile on her lips suggested she already knew the answer.

I hooked my finger in the collar of her shirt, bringing her in closer to me. “Yes. Absolutely.”

She pulled away from me just slightly to look back over her shoulder at Vanessa, who had coiled up the whip and was watching us. “Got a problem with that, Helsing?”

“Not so long as you don’t bite her.”

Mac snapped her teeth in Vanessa’s direction, light glinting off the canines. “No promises there.” She was kidding, of course. She had to be. Right?

Vanessa hummed, taking slow even steps towards us and setting the whip on the bedside table. She put a knee on the bed, hands braced next to me and leaned in close to Mackenzie. “Then I better stay and keep an eye on things.”

Silence hung heavy between them for a minute before Mac finally answered her. “Necessary evils, I suppose.” She kept eye contact for a moment longer, then her attention was back on me in full.  
“You know there’s nothing like pleasure after pain.” Her smile teased me and excitement flickered bright in her eyes.

“I can only imagine.”

“Oh? Do you want to just imagine or do you want to…” the tips of her fingers traced down my stomach and along the edge of my hip bone “...find out?”

“Oh, come on. You know the answer to that.”

“Ask me nicely.” I tried to glare at her, hold my ground, but I knew the smile fighting to make it too my lips was giving me away. A knee pressed between my legs and I yelped. “I said ask me nicely.” 

“Please, Mac. Make me feel good.”

That seemed to satisfy her and she reached a hand behind my head, bringing my face up to meet hers in a heated kiss. My tongue found hers and I could feel her fingers pressing in the curve at the back of my neck, pulling me in closer. She broke away slightly, taking my bottom lip between her teeth as she did. There was only the lightest of pressure from her canines against the soft skin, not anywhere close enough break it, but I could still feel my pulse racing there. 

She let go and sank back on her heels, trailing kisses down my neck and stomach pausing to pay special care to the curve of each hip. My every nerve sang and just the touch of her lips there set my head to spinning. Then she went lower, tongue slipping between my folds for the first time and landing on my clit. 

A rush of breath hissed through my teeth as my eyes settled closed and my fingers found their into Mackenzie’s hair. God, she’d been right. We’d done this countless times before, but never like this. Every stroke of her tongue sent a shiver up my spine that mixed with the stinging aches in my back and it was a new sensation at every turn. A brilliant, fantastic, wonderful sensation. 

My eyes fluttered open again and I realized Vanessa was staring at me contemplatively. “What-” I started, but was interrupted by a gasp as Mac’s tongue circled my clit, “-are you staring at?”

“Just wondering how good you are at multitasking.”

I could feel Mac’s breath huff out between my legs as she chuckled and lifted her head. I bit my lip, cursing her retreat. “She is very good at multitasking. Why, did you have something in mind?”

The two of them exchanged a look before Mac dipped her head back down with a smile, getting another gasp out of me. Vanessa leaned over me, bringing my gaze to her. “She had better be right.”

She stood back up and slipped off her panties, leaving the black corset in place, and joined us on the bed. One knee was carefully placed on each side of my head and before I knew it Vanessa was straddling my face.

Mackenzie knew me, knew exactly the directions to move in, the best moments to pause before coming back in a way that put me on the verge of screaming. I didn’t know Vanessa that way, but it didn’t seem to matter. She took control in thrusts of her hips and then a moment later a hand lightly on my neck, thumb tucked under my chin holding me in place. 

Fuck.

When I came it was only the hands that kept me there, Mackenzie's firm against my hips, holding me to the bed, and that slender one pressed against my neck. Vanessa kept me close until a final swipe of my tongue made her follow me. Her orgasm came with a curse and a jerk of her hips that let me take a full breath for the first time. 

It took her a moment to collect herself, but then she moved off of me, leaning down to steal a kiss before settling down at my side. “It would seem Mackenzie was right. You are a fantastic multitasker.” 

Mac chuckled, coming up to join us and pulling me into a kiss over her own. I rolled to my side, curling up into her chest. Her arms came around me, warm and comforting. Vanessa slid up against my back, laying a hand lightly on my hip, careful of the marks across my back.

“My agreements entirely,” Mac said, laying her forehead against mine, “You’re fantastic, as always.”

Vanessa brushed my hair back, pressing a kiss to the base of my neck. “I can certainly see why your mate is so enamored with you.” I hummed in contentment, my breath rustling the hair that hung down past Mackenzie’s cheek.

Being encircled between the two of them was incredibly comforting and exhaustion was quickly starting to settle over me. “Can we sleep?” I asked. “All three of us?”

“I suppose that’s up to your Alpha. It is her bed after all.” 

Mackenzie kissed my forehead and wound her fingers through mine. “Whatever she wants she can have."

I settled into Mac’s warmth, enjoying the feeling of Vanessa tracing patterns up and down my arm. Our breaths fell into a rhythm together that formed a soothing backdrop and my thoughts quickly drifted into dreams.


End file.
